


Messages and Revelations

by pipisafoat



Category: NCIS
Genre: BDSM, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-28
Updated: 2011-05-28
Packaged: 2017-10-19 20:45:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/205025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pipisafoat/pseuds/pipisafoat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When the phone rang, she didn't move, letting the words of her answering machine flow over and around her, never once breaking her mindset.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Messages and Revelations

"Hey, this is Abby! Well, actually, this is an answering machine with a recording of Abby. I mean, a recording of my voice, not of all of me, because we haven't invented smellophones yet. Anyway, if you leave a message after the beep - which is more like a boop or a boot - I'll call you back as soon as I can! I mean, if you want me to. If you say you don't want me to, I--" BOOPT.

"Abs. Got a case. Get dressed. Tony'll be there in ten." Gibbs hung up his phone, sorry to have to cancel his night. He didn't play with his girl very often, but when he did, he made sure it was perfect. Walk in her dark flat, see her kneeling by the door, perfectly naked, waiting for her Master. He shook his head to clear it and pressed the accelerator a little harder.

* * *

  
Abby knew better than to move once her Master had told her assume position by the door. He always had such inventive punishments for her, and she never wanted to disobey Him, anyway. When the phone rang, she didn't move, letting the words of her answering machine flow over and around her, never once breaking her mindset. Once, Gibbs had called her right before coming in the door to test her. Failing him once was more than enough.

She remained in position, waiting until He arrived to take His pleasure from her. She thought that He might use the-- no, it wasn't her place to assume what He would want from her. Her thoughts moved to the last time they had been together like this, but after a while, she was interrupted by a knock on the door.

Master never knocked, but Abby knew better than to move, because this was surely just another test. She began to wonder when the door didn't open soon after. Another knock came. "Abby?"

Not Master! Abby struggled with herself for a moment, wondering if she should go cover herself, but she knew it could still be one of His tests. She heard the lock being jimmied, and the door opened.

"Abs!?" Tony?

* * *

  
Tony groaned as he got his boss's message. _Get Abby on your way. I'll call her._

When her door was locked, he was a bit confused - she was usually ready and waiting by the door for him. He called her name, and when she didn't answer, he decided to go on in. He finally got the lock undone, pushed the door open, and...

"Abs!?" Of all the things he had been expecting, a naked, kneeling Abby was not among them. She looked up as he called her name.

"T... Tony?" she stuttered, looking like she was just waking up. "Uh... what are you doing here?"

He wasn't sure if he should look away or focus on her face, but he knew anything else was out of the question. "We got a case. Gibbs said he called you..."

"Gibbs," she murmured. "Oh, no." She looked around wildly. "Tony, get me that robe," she demanded, sounding more like her normal self as she pointed to a coat rack. He handed it to her and turned away as she stood to dress.

"So, uh, is there anyone you need to call, plans you need to cancel?" he asked awkwardly.

She touched his shoulder, and he turned back around. "Gibbs called?" He nodded. "Okay. Let me get dressed."

"Abs." She turned back to him. "Need to call someone?"

She smiled benignly at him. "No, it's okay, he called. Back in five."

Tony sat down on the couch, trying very hard not to think about Abby as Gibbs' slave. His jeans were tight enough under normal circumstances.


End file.
